Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method for the same.
Nematic liquid crystals are widely used in the field of liquid display. Liquid crystal molecules in nematic liquid crystal are essentially arranged in parallel. However, the centers of mass of the liquid crystal molecules are disordered, not forming a lamellar structure. The liquid crystal molecules can slip in the directions of up and down, left and right, and forward and backward, therefore the liquid crystal molecules can only remains parallel or nearly parallel to each other along the long axis. Moreover, the interaction between liquid crystal molecules is very weak. Due to the properties of the liquid crystal molecules themselves, the electrophilic groups in the liquid crystal molecules will be affected by an electric field so as to cause the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules under the action of the electric field. This is the mechanism of liquid display.
Nematic liquid crystals can be divided into positive nematic liquid crystals and negative nematic liquid crystals. When the electrophilic groups are located along the direction of the long axes of the rod-like liquid crystal molecules, if Δ∈ is greater than zero (Δ∈ is the dielectric constant), the liquid crystals are positive nematic liquid crystals (hereinafter briefly referred to as positive liquid crystals); and when the electrophilic groups are located along the direction of the minor axes of the rod-like liquid crystal molecules, if Δ∈ is less than zero, the liquid crystals are negative nematic liquid crystals (hereinafter briefly referred to as negative liquid crystals). Under the action of an electric field, both positive and negative liquid crystals will be affected by the electric field so as to rotate. When the liquid crystal molecules of a positive liquid crystal is affected by an electric field, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged along the tangential direction of the electric field, and the long axis direction of the liquid crystal molecules is parallel to the tangential direction of the electric field. When the liquid crystal molecules of a negative liquid crystal is affected by an electric field, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged along the direction of the electric field, and the minor axis direction of the liquid crystal molecules is parallel to the direction of the electric field.
The positive liquid crystals are mainly used for liquid crystal panels of display modes such as TN (Twisted Nematic), FFS (Fringe Field Switching), IPS (In-Plane Switching), and so on, and the negative liquid crystals are mainly used for liquid crystal panels of display modes such as MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment), and so on. The former requires plane alignment treatment of the substrate, and the latter requires vertical alignment treatment of the panel.
Currently, there has been no scheme in which the negative liquid crystals are applied in the liquid crystal display panels of the display modes of TN, FFS, or IPS, and so on.